


The Job

by LMPsisterhood



Series: And Emily Makes Three [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Lingerie, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was reminded of an interview on an earlier Comic Con where Lana admitted that if she could try on one of her characters in life, it would be Trina Decker. Some of the "Brooklyn Bitch" stuff was taken from Lana's recent AOL Build interview. Unfortunately I don't think I'm doing the "Bitch" justice; it's a little down played (I've never written that stuff before).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Job

**And Emily Makes Three**

**The Job**

“Hello, Lana, nice to meet you.” Emily reached out her hand to shake the one before her. “Fred has told me so much about you.” Emily’s eyes shone as she mentioned Fred’s name.

“Nice to meet you, too, Ms. Einnarsson.” Lana’s chocolate eyes searched Emily’s green ones. “Please, come in.” She opened the door more fully and stepped aside for Emily to enter the house.

Emily slipped through and noticed the mat along the side with a couple sets of running shoes. She walked over and removed her flats. She felt the coolness of the floor against her bare feet and it felt nice compared to the heat of the Burnaby humidity outside. She turned and looked back up into Lana’s face. Lana was chewing on her bottom lip, looking her over. Emily smiled slightly and cleared her throat. Lana started and smiled at her.

“This way,” she said and turned to her living room. Emily sat down on the love seat and set her hands on her knees. Lana laughed, “Please get comfortable; there is absolutely nothing to be nervous about.” Emily relaxed against an arm, letting the pillow sit in the small of her back. “Would you like something to drink?”

“What do you have?” Emily looked up into Lana’s face and into her chocolate eyes.

“I have a variety of herbal teas or some cold drinks like lemonade, iced tea or cranberry juice. Are you a coffee drinker?” Lana’s husky voice was light and bubbly.

Emily’s nose twitched as she stated, “No, I’m not a coffee drinker. Cranberry juice is fine.” Lana moved to her kitchen and Emily had a few minutes to look around. The overstuffed love seat was so comfortable, she didn’t want to move. She glanced around at the beautiful furniture, vases filled with flowers, the beautiful mantle and fireplace, and the family pictures on the walls. It was very comfy and homey. Lana stepped back in and pulled out coasters to set the cranberry juice and iced tea on. Emily took note of Lana’s preference.

“So, I understand that Fred hired you as my personal assistant. How long have you been working in this field?” Lana picked up her glass and took a sip of the liquid, setting the glass down again.

Lines on Emily’s face twitched as she smiled and said, “Not very long. One of my friends recommended me as he is a business associate of Fred’s.” Her face grew soft as she mentioned Fred’s name and when she looked into Lana’s eyes, Lana noticed that Emily’s eyes twinkled.

Lana observed Emily as she spoke. There was a certain radiance on her face as she spoke of Fred. Lana pursed her full lips and flared her nostrils then schooled her features and smiled, showing off her teeth, “Do you have references with you?”

Emily reached for her bag and slipped out several pieces of paper, passing them to Lana. Emily arched her brows at Lana, watching her changes of face, “I thought it would be good to have written references. Past employers have always preferred that over having to make the calls.”

“Thank you, Ms. Einnarsson, that was very thoughtful of you. Do you have any questions for me?” Lana cocked her head to the right and looked straight at Emily.

“Well, um, uh Ms. Parrilla, Fred gave little indication as to the detail of the job. So, I was wondering, what are the tasks that I would have to do?” Emily set her face in a permanent smile. Lana spoke animatedly about the things she did in a day and how Emily would either shadow her or complete a list of tasks that Lana would give her. “What hours would I work?”

“I hope you can be flexible. I don’t have set hours to give you, but this will not be part time work. There will be days that I can give times for several days in a row, but times might change due to circumstances.” Lana gestured as she spoke.

“That’s fine. My time is yours, Ms. Parrilla.” Oh, what was she saying? Hopefully, Lana wouldn’t overwork her.

“Well, thank you, for coming to see me today. I can’t wait to start working with you. You seem very friendly.” Lana stood to her feet and Emily followed her to the foyer. Slipping her flats back on, Emily turned to shake Lana’s hand again. “You have a good day and I’ll see you tomorrow morning at around 8:30 am.”

“See you then. Take care.” Emily opened the door and walked out. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it briefly, took a few quick breaths, and then walked towards her car. Starting the ignition, she pulled out of the drive and drove down the street. “She suspects something, but she’s not sure what yet.” Emily mumbled to herself as she drove towards home.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what do you think of Emily?” Fred asked that night as he took off his business jacket and hung it up. He ran a hand over his face and fell into the chair behind him. Slowly his hands reached for the buttons on his shirt and he started to undo it. He looked up at his wife. She was sitting on the bed, leaning back on her hands with one foot hooked behind the other and swinging them together. She wore a black lace negligée and panty set. Despite the fact that he felt tired, his wife’s sultry look aroused him. He threw his shirt to the floor and started to remove his pants. Lana laughed low in her throat.

“A moment ago, you looked so worn out. What are you thinking now, Alfredo?” Lana’s head was thrown back as Fred kissed her hard, his hands roaming her body and stopping on her chest. He kissed down her neck, nipping and biting. He pulled back.

“You didn’t answer my question. How did your meeting go with Emily today?” He pulled her negligée up her tummy and placed small kisses on it, sliding his tongue up to nip at her nipples, he pulled the lace off her body. Lana moaned as Fred swirled his tongue over her nipple, and pulled and pinched at the other.

“She will do. Thank you for hiring her. She’s nice.” Her breathe caught as Fred’s hand found her clit and rubbed over her mound through the lace. She moaned again, and on a whispery breathe she commented, “You knew I would like her green eyes and be taken in.”

Fred kissed up her chest and throat, along her jaw to her mouth. Pulling her lip inside his mouth, he sucked and elicited sighs and moans from deep in Lana’s throat. She was writhing beneath him as he continued his ministrations on her mound and clit. He felt the wetness of the material as her juices started to mingle with the lace. “It is one of her best features,” he managed to say as he moved his mouth from hers to pay some attention to her nether regions.

All talking ceased as Fred rolled the wet panties off Lana’s body and latched his tongue and mouth to her bundle of nerves. Lana’s breaths quickened and she moaned continuously from the sensations undulating through her body. As her body tensed, she breathed out, “No, Fred.” It was so soft he didn’t hear it. Her voice came out stronger, “No, Fred, not yet.”

She sat up on the bed and pushed him away. Fred stood before her and she could see his boxers tented up because of his arousal. She yanked them off and pulled at his hips, so he was standing before her. She took the base of his cock in her hands and placed the tip of it in her mouth. She began a rhythm of swirling her tongue against the v then sliding it down to the base. When she had gotten as low as she could go, Fred grabbed her hair and held it in place. As her gag reflex lessened, she was able to take more of his cock into her throat until she had reached the hilt. Fred held her there for a moment then released her hair so that she could pump herself off. She licked around the head, licking at the pre-cum.

Fred gently pushed his wife back on the bed. As she went to move further up the bed, he pulled on her ankle and brought her back to the edge of the bed. He yanked the pillow out of her hand that she had brought with her, and placed it underneath her backside as he guided her feet to his shoulders. He looked down on his wife’s lovely body; his eyes following her curves. His deep-set brown eyes found her chocolate ones and she gave him a pained look and whimpered. He smiled, he wanted her too.

He placed the tip of his shaft against her opening and slid in, her walls tight around his cock. He began a steady rhythm, hitting her sweet spot. His thrusted hard into her and felt his tip hit her cervix. His head lolled back and he looked down through his lashes, not wanting to take his eyes from his wife’s body. The muscles on her belly rippled and her walls tightened and contracted around his cock. She screamed as she came hard and with a couple more thrusts he joined her in ecstasy, continuing to thrust even as he softened to help her ride out her orgasm. He tumbled down on top of her and held her tightly. His lips found hers; she opened her mouth and their tongues found each other.

Lifting her in his arms, he placed her under the sheets, her head resting on her pillow. Reaching for his pillow at the bottom of the bed, he scrunched it under his neck and pulled Lana’s back into his chest. Resting his arm over her body, they fell into slumber quickly and slept until the following morning.

 

* * *

 

“I told you, don’t touch. Put that down there.” Emily sighed as she set down Lana’s bag. She had been ‘working’ for Lana now for two weeks and the sweet heart-on-her-sleeve Lana that she had seen in interviews was just not there with her. She was hard and snappy. She had this you-don’t-wanna-go-there-with-me look about her – probably something she learned growing up in Brooklyn. Emily didn’t understand why she was like this with her, but she pushed forward. She was doing this for Fred. He wanted her there; he wanted her to get to know his Lana. She wanted to be prepared for her needs, but she wasn’t sure if this was the way to get to know her. Her energy depleted really quickly these days; Lana kept her on the go from morning to night.

“Do you mind telling me what you’re doing? You still have things to do today.” That red-haired minx wasn’t going to sit around on her time, especially when she was sick and tired of baby-sitting Fred’s mistress. She stomped around a little bit, putting things away. “Go, I need to prepare for my trip. You have my list. Get everything done, and be back here at 6 am tomorrow. My flight’s at 9:15 and I can’t be late.” Chocolate eyes met green. For a second, Lana thought that her new ‘personal assistant’ hated her; the anger that emanated from Emily’s eyes frightened Lana a little. Maybe she was taxing the girl too much.

“Lana, I’m home.” Fred called, as the door slammed behind him. A whirl of color flew before his eyes as his darling wife ran towards him, her hair flying behind her. She wrapped her arms around him, turned her face up to his and peppered his face and lips with kisses. Her head rested briefly on his shoulder as he held her tight to himself, breathing in her scent.

Lana’s eyes bore straight into green ones; she arched a brow, daring Emily to respond in kind. Emily lowered her eyes then looked up into Fred’s brown ones. “Welcome home, Mr. Di Blasio. I trust your flight was good. I’ll see myself out. I have things to do.” Emily picked up her purse and file folder with Lana’s lists.

“Emily, could I see you in my office? I have your paycheck for you. Lana, I will only be a few minutes. I can’t wait to hear how everything has been going with you.” He reached out for his wife again and kissed her, “I’ve missed you. Two days is too long to go without you. You know I hate parting from you, even for a minute, right?” He felt Lana’s head nod against his chest. He lifted her chin and kissed her again. Emily followed behind Fred to his office. Fred gestured to a chair, “Please, have a seat.” Emily sat, stifling a yawn. “How are things going?”

“Fine,” Emily bit out.

“Oh, my guess is that the Brooklyn bitch has come out?” Fred swept his hair back with his hand and rested his head in it.

Emily laughed. “You could say that.” She looked wanly at him. “I think she suspects something, but is not sure what. I’m not sure that what I’m doing is the best way to get to know your wife. It would have been better if I had come in with some of my outfits for fittings. She may have been much happier with that arrangement. Do you mind letting me go after tomorrow morning. I’ll get the things done that she wants done then I should probably rest up if you want anything from me by her birthday. If not, I may be so exhausted I’ll fall asleep right in the middle of our first time.”

Fred laughed. “Yes, under the circumstances you’re right. Maybe I’ll have to come up with something else to let you see what my wife is really like. She really is a sweetheart. She is just misunderstanding the situation and is probably mad at me and taking it out on you. I’m so sorry, even though, it’s doing wonders for our sex life. If I wasn’t so sure that she would love the occasional threesome, I would say I no longer need you. But under the circumstances, we need you to be well rested and raring to go. So, yes, I will let you go after tomorrow morning. I will explain it to Lana, without giving anything away, of course.” He finished conspiratorially. “Do you want any help with the list? I believe Pat will be home any minute and I could send him on an errand where he could meet you.”

“Well, if it’s not too much trouble, I’m so exhausted any help would be great. I believe I start at the grocery store.” Fred nodded as Emily rose wearily from her chair and then he strode out from around his desk to meet her at the door.

“Thank you, Emily, for investing your time and energy for myself and my wife. I hope it was well worth your time.” He reached his hand down and tilted Emily’s chin up. Their lips met and Fred pulled and sucked at her bottom lip. Emily instinctually opened her mouth further and their tongues duelled before Fred gained access to her mouth, and he slid his tongue against the roof of her mouth. As he closed his mouth, he pulled her upper lip in and sucked lightly. As she pulled away from the kiss, Emily sighed and smiled. Never in either of her relationships had she been kissed like that. She wondered if Lana was as good a kisser as her husband. She couldn’t wait to find out she thought as she walked out the front door.

 

 


End file.
